Charlie DiMasa
Unnamed mother |occupation = Former medical student Italian restaurant chef Serial killer Budding Spree Killer |status = Deceased |actor = Matt Ross |appearance = Ghost Town Meat Jekyll }}"I just wanna see my father die. You try and stop me, then I'll blow you away!" Charlie DiMasa, a.k.a. "Dr. Jekyll", was a serial killer and budding spree killer who was active during season ten of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Background Charlie dreamed of becoming a doctor and was enrolled in medical school for three years. Later, however, his father, Italian restaurant owner Giovanni "Papa" DiMasa, guilt tripped him into quitting, as he no longer could bear with the loneliness after his wife had died. Charlie then got a job under Papa as a chef at his restaurant, Venetti's, where he became increasingly resentful towards him, causing him to eventually become sadistic. Sometime after that, Venetti's got a chance visit by serial killer Nate Haskell, who asked for pasta. He became impressed when one of his pastas, made by Charlie, had one of its noodles tied around into a bow and asked to talk to the chef. The two talked and they found out about their sadistic personalities before Papa, seeking out Charlie, found them and sent Charlie back to his job angrily. He then attempted to take away Haskell's pasta despite his objections, but abandoned the idea when Haskell started to become volatile. Sometime during/prior to Family Affair, he snapped and began his work as "Dr. Jekyll". Season 10 Ghost Town Apparently, Charlie took the body of Joseph "Jo-Jo" Bigelow, a homeless lounge piano player who died of natural causes, made a small cut in his stomach and somehow managed to wrap his intestines like a bow resembling the one he did with the pasta he served Haskell around his spleen using laporascopic surgery, making it look like a Christmas present as the intestines were green and the spleen red. Also, Bigelow's tuxedo bow was missing, possibly taken as a souvenir. Langston feared that Dr. Jekyll was just getting started and that he will move on to live people and possibly become a serial killer. Appendicitement Dr. Jekyll strikes again, surgically placing a sepsis-infected appendix inside Bernard Higgins (which was later found out to have belonged to Charlie's father), a severely sickly real-estate mogul. While he was being questioned about Lily, an Asian woman, found drowned in his bathtub, his long list of diseases including sleep apnea, narcolepsy and Crohn's disease provided him with a possible alibi. Catherine also found a size 13 shoe print in the bathroom in which Lily was drowned, which wasn't Higgin's size. During interrogation, he suddenly dropped dead and was cut open by Dr. Robbins and Langston, who noticed the similarities with Joseph Bigelow's alterations. Langston suggested to Catherine that Dr Jekyll was also the one who killed Lily, having returned to finish off Higgins when his medication prolonged his life too much. When they returned to Higgins' house, they found that a section the appendix of his autobiography had been cut out. In the meantime, Dr. Robbins cut open the infected appendix and discovered a metal fragment containing a piece of paper with the name "Michelangelo" written on it. Sin City Blue The Dr. Jekyll case became prominent again when a man was caught trying to dump the dead body of a Hispanic boy, various body parts, surgical materials and medicine orders. The evidence led them to Jeffrey Hughes, an unlicensed doctor working as a herbalist. They learned that he had in fact operated on the boy in an attempt to save his life, but failed. When he was shown pictures of the work of Dr. Jekyll, he claimed to have no knowledge of them, telling the team he wasn't Dr. Jekyll. Irradiator Dr. Jekyll later sedated a retired machinist named Jack Herson and planted radioactive seeds otherwise used for cancer therapy inside his skull. The radiation damaged the aggression centre of his brain, and, along with the pain, Herson eventually went into a frenzy and killed a couple that lived next door to him and their dog. He also attempted to kill the daughter, but he gave up when he couldn't find her after she took shelter. When the CSI team investigated the killings, they looked in his basement and found the remains of Jekyll's work as well as surgical tools, leading them to believe that Herson was Jekyll. Later, Herson was involved in a hit-and-run while fleeing. He was then tracked down to his aunt's home, where he kept ranting about how there was something wrong with his head. When he shot and killed her, the SWAT team stormed the building, only to have Herson die in front of their eyes. Meanwhile, Nick and Ray discovered that a radiator plug was missing from his home. Inside the socket, they found a piece of paper reading "Gita 11.32", a reference to the Bhagavad Gita line: "Now I have become death, the destroyer of worlds". Langston, Nick and Brass tracked down the seeds to a hospital. A doctor there informed them that some seeds from their storage had in fact gone missing. The person who stole them was using a security code stolen from a vacationing doctor. Suddenly, the code was used again and Nick and Langston realized that Dr. Jekyll was in the building. Walking through the corridor, Langston spotted a man dressed in doctors' clothing who was wearing his mouth protection. When the man realized that Langston was following him, he ran, delaying Langston by knocking over furniture and patients on the way. The hunt ended at some kind of storage room where Jekyll knocked Langston down with a pipe, took his CSI ID card and fled the scene. Doctor Who Later, reporter Heidi Custer was found killed with photos of Jekyll's victims in her purse. As she had been an investigative reporter during the span of Angel of Death killings by Langston's former colleague, Langston became a suspect. The killer later turned out to be a busboy at a café who had tried to rob her. At the end of the episode, Langston received a call from Haskell, who claimed to know Jekyll's identity. Meat Jekyll When he was brought in for questioning, he recounted how he was at Venetti's Italian restaurant years earlier before his incarceration. Meanwhile, Ray received a package in the mail, the return address being that of his late father and the address they shared in Delaware some time earlier. The package turned out to contain Ray's old ID badge, which Charlie had taken from him during their encounter in Irradiator, along with several strips of prosciutto di parma with tattoos on them: a drawing of da Vinci's Vitruvian Man, drawings of the components of Charlie's next "murder weapon", the word NAYL (text speak for "in a while") and a drawing of an angel with a John Doe number under it. The JD, a Ukrainian businessman named Yuri Gryschenko who spent his winters in Vegas, was Charlie's intended victim for the septic appendix, but died of exsanguination when he slipped up, covering the laporascopic cut with a stab wound. When the CSIs went to Venetti's to investigate, they learned from its Wall of Fame that Joseph Bigelow frequently performed there and that Yuri Gryschenko, Bernard Higgins, and Jack Herson were regular customers. In the kitchen, they found blood whose DNA matched Bigelow's. Ray, Greg and Catherine figured out from the clues left on the prosciutto di parma that the next victim of Dr. Jekyll would have a modified IVC filter placed inside his inferior vena cava. The filter had a small propeller added to it, which would cause the sharps wings of the filter to expand outwards, causing extreme pain and eventually death for the person wearing it. The CSIs and LVPD then began tracking down various male former Venetti employees to question them. Ray and Nick eventually arrived at DiMasa's, the restaurant where Charlie currently worked. They sat down with Papa and asked him about a few things. During the interview, he kept having stomach pains which he credited to stress. Nick then received a call from Catherine, telling him that DNA from epithelial cells found on the prosciutto di parma indicated that Jekyll was either the father or son of the person from whom the septic appendix had been removed. After learning that Papa had indeed had his appendix removed shortly before Thanksgiving, Nick and Ray realized that Charlie was Jekyll and Papa was his next victim. While Ray began arranging for Papa to be taken to a hospital, Nick went to arrest Charlie, who brought out a shotgun and killed a police officer, Franklin Clark. Charlie then began shooting at Nick, who only sustained minor injuries, but faked death. During the resulting standoff, Charlie confessed before Papa to mutilating Bigelow and killing Gryschenko, Higgins, and Herson because they were Papa's "heroes" and Charlie resented being forced to make a living serving them food. Ray, seeing that Nick was still alive, stalled long enough for Nick to grab his gun again. When Ray claimed he was going to get some ice to slow down Papa's heart rate, Charlie stepped out of his cover with the intention of shooting him, but was shot and killed by Nick. Papa then made it through surgery and survived. Modus Operandi Charlie mainly targeted members of Venetti's Wall of Fame. He would find some way to sedate them. His sedative of choice was ketamine. After sedating his victims, he would set up a makeshift operating room and perform some type of bizarre surgery which eventually led to them dying a slow, painful death, usually by planting something inside them using laporascopic surgery. Charlie would also take some kind of souvenir from all his victims and enjoyed playing with words, such as in the case of Bernard Higgins, inside whom he planted a highly septic appendix and took a section from the appendix ﻿of his autobiography. Known Victims *2009: **September 25: Joseph Bigelow **December 2: Yuri Grishenko **December 11: ***﻿Lily Xiaoping ***Bernard Higgins *2010: **April 9: ***Jack Herson ***Raymond Langston **Unspecified date: ***Officer Franklin Clark ***Nick Stokes ***Giovanni "Papa" DiMasa Victims by Proxy The following were murdered by Jack Herson in his killing rampage *2010: **April 8: ***The Laymen family ****Tom Laymen ****Lisa Laymen ****Gracie Laymen ***Unnamed pedestrian **April 9: Nell Porter Appearances *Season 10 **Family Affair **Ghost Town **Appendicitement **Irradiator **Doctor Who **Meat Jekyll﻿ Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Cop Killer